


Who's that Girl?

by ReizJaruu13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReizJaruu13/pseuds/ReizJaruu13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screaming infront of the mirror once you wake up in the crack of dawn is very much not the best way to start the day...</p><p>Said ear-splitting scream came from no other than Kagami Taiga, 17 year old, a basketball freak with nice body built and penis... Well that was what he was yesterday...</p><p>You could relate if you sleep last night 100% biologically male and wake up at 3 am with boobs and something very new "down there"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initial Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi minna-san! Please enjoy my new work!!!

"Bloody hell!!! Goddess of Mercy!!!"

A high-pitched indignant scream ripped through the neighborhood at three in the morning. Flat.

Apparently a certain redheaded teen had woke up, went to the bathroom, and discovered an earth-shaking phenoma. Which is partly true.

"Oh my goodness! Wh-wha... how... th-this is..."

Incoherent words was heard from a 160 cm girl with a makeshift bird's nest of a waist length two-toned hair and branched eyebrows.

Kagami Taiga is very sure he's not that short and his hair is not that long when he slept last night. And why is that his chest felt heavy? He tried examining it.

His blood ran cold. Boobs.

'Maybe this is just a dream. No! This must be a dream! There's no way in hell this could be happening...'

He tried punching his stomach.

"Aaaaaaah! What the hell, it damn hurts!"

Please excuse him. His brain became even more useless.

What should he do?!


	2. Primary Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been overwhelmed by everyone's comments!  
> Seriously, I think it's unfair if I keep you hanging like that!  
> That's why I'm going to give this fic justice...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Kagami held a staring contest at the bathroom mirror. For. Five. Golden. Minutes.

He thought about his parents. He's wondering if how much shock could each of them get once they saw the current appearance of their son -ehem- daughter.

His brain -if he ever have one- can't accept the fact that he had sexually transformed into a woman within the span of one night.

And really? 160 centimeters?! Just how many inches had he just lost within a short duration of time?!

He wants to rip his hair out. Hell, he could go bald even.

Which is a lot of trouble, considering how long his hair had rapidly grown.

He gazed himself in the sheer glass once again. Waist-length, two-toned hair, and the signature branched eyebrows. He grieved the absence of masculinity in his now more feminish features.

Kagami utter the most appropriate description to his current dilemma with heartfilled sarcasm:

"F*cking fantastic."

He was out of choices. His brain was reeling blank so it can't function right now.

The redhead heave an unfeminine sigh. (You could tell by the way he engulfed air like it's going to be the last minutes of his existence.)

Bath. He NEEDS to bathe himself first. He smells like hamburgers. The rotten ones only dogs would eat.

If he manage to stay alive after that, then he'll decide what to do later.

He still didn't gave up the hope that he's just dreaming though. He wouldn't be surprised if someone materialized infront of him and offered a one way trip to Mars anymore, which he would consider right away. 

Now back to topic.

'First, SLOWLY take the shirt off.'

Inhale. Exhale. He's just going to take off his t-shirt. Nothing serious, it's not like he's seeing a woman undress herself in the mirror. No, it's waaaaay to different to that.

He's not going to faint here because it's unmanly and he's a man... last night.

Just as when his shirt was halfway off, his phone right at his kitchen table rung and vibrated. He already heard it eventhough he's at the comfort room, because who would not?

If the ringtone sounds like cans continuously pounded over and over again, and a wonderful american rock singer who is howling an ear-splitting tune than singing?

Yep. You could very much hear it. Even if you're 10 meters away you could still hear its booming soundtrack. In the first place, he used that ringtone for that specific reason.

The now small teen bring his shirt back on hastily and exited the bathroom to answer the call. Who the f*ck makes phone calls during hectic school times like this, anyway? Students were supposed to be preparing for school!

The soundtrack kept playing and it pissed the hell out of Kagami. He snatched his phone, answered it without looking the caller's id and snapped--

"Whoever called must better have a justifiable reason, because I'm pretty busy now, and I've just--"

"Please let me talk to my friend, miss. I'm sorry for cutting off but it's almost 10 and he's not here yet. I'm just bothered, is all. He didn't even send a message."

Kagami gulped. It's almost too late when he realized who's at the other telephone line.

He didn't even took a second thought to read the name of the caller. Just then he realized... he's more stupid than he thought he was...

But who will not? Nobody can't just accept a bizarre situation calmly especially when you discovered you've lost your 'jewels' right when you woke up. Not to mention you've accidentally groped 'something' right below which wasn't supposed to be yours first thing in the morning.

Nobody could really accept this things calmly, well maybe except for one. And he's currently on phone now. This 'overenthusiastic' person is no other than... the one and only...

Kuroko.

And there's no way that he can't discover his situation right now. He's like a built in lie detector.

"This is Kagami speaking."  
The redhead said. Trying his best to deepen his girlish tone.

It sounds like a world class mix between a dying cow and a squeaking dog.

"I beg your pardon, Miss. But I need to talk to Kagami Taiga right now. I don't have time for distractions."

Like hell? Is his voice that unrecognizable?

"Like I said Kuroko. I'm Kagami."

He tried his best to be convincing with his new feminine voice. He ended up failed because his new voice sounded worse than the aforementioned description when he tried deepening it.

It sounded raspy. He remembered the last two hours he spent screaming and 'mad-manlike' running.

"I'm infront of your house now. Please tell Kagami-kun to stop using a woman to escape from his responsibility."

Infront of the house...

Like seriously?! What the hell?!

Kagami did what was logical to do. He panicked.

Then he remembered that Kuroko -the bastard- know where his spare key was.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!"

He cursed. Running his way (and is that his short?) towards the door. He must barricade it or something. Or he could just nail it and stay in his room, isolated from the outside world, forever.

But he's seconds too late. Right when he's about 2 meters away from the door, it opened. Up came a teal haired boy with intense round, blue eyes.

Kagami halt abruptly, gawking. While Kuroko stilled.

And now Kagami wonders why the jerk keeps staring at him like that... oh...

Just then he realized...

His now oversized shirt was sagging, revealing a part of his right shoulder. His now oversized short must have been lost somewhere else when he's in wreck and hysteria, because when he looked down what he see was just his now smooth, tan thighs. No shorts. At all.

He desperately tried to cover himself and fix his shirt.

"I... a-ano... ahhhh... ah..."  
He spluttered, unable to form coherent sentences. His mind, once again, went blank that he almost forgot his abc's that his beautiful teacher had taught him during his elementary days.

If anyone had got the chance to scan his disheveled appearance once, he/she might have probably guessed that he'd spent the whole night doing something only Aomine's creative mind could imagine. (If you know what I mean)

Kuroko, his wonderful, sly friend, yet the ever so polite gentleman, looked downwards and feigned a soft cough. And is that a slight blush?

"I-I apologize for imposting, young lady. I would have put much thought than to act this careless. I thought my friend is living by himself. I'm really sorry."

But before he'd got the chance to exit swiftly, Kagami caught his wrist firmly. If Kuroko went fully out of this room, Kagami doubts if he could still upheld his sanity.

He needed moral suport.

And they stood there, face to face.

Kuroko is inches taller than him now and it pisses the hell out of the redhead when he had to tilt his head up.

He sighed.  
"This is me, Kuroko. I'm Kagami."

He doubts if his 'just-got-a-catfight-with-a-dog' stupor could entirely convince a being right now. Well maybe some. Like a rock, for example.

Kuroko stared him with his unwavering gaze it could almost start up a cold fire. With his completely stoic-as-a-stone facade, Kagami could tell that his holding back a laugh. (If the familiar glint in his eye is something that obvious)

"I think you've just lost some sleep. You could get some nap to gather your thoughts once again, miss."

"LIKE THE HELL I COULD SLEEP AT ALL, KUROKO! I'm even doubting if I've waken up just now! You bastard I could have--"

"Gomenasai but I think you should consult--"

"Don't ever say that I should consult a psychiatrist! I know I'm in the brink of insanity but I'm pretty sure that I'm sober when I woke up--"

"I didn't mean that. I intended to suggest you of consulting a doctor..."

"Seriously, Kuroko. Believe me, I really am Kagami Taiga. Promise, cross my heart."  
He even raised his slender right hand to prove his point.

"I still don't think you could magically turn into a woman within just a night. Unless you've got a change of heart and decided to go out of your closet to have your sex changed. But that's impossible, considering--"

"I know. I know. But... just... believe me..."

"There's no reported cases about this circumstance--"

"Actually there's one. And it's mine. I know it's very hard to believe but it's actually true. So before I finally became crazy, could you at least help me?"

He said, exhausted.

"If you're indeed Kagami-kun, when was your last one-on-one with Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko asked, obviously still suspicious.

The shorter one -which was Kagami- rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Last three days. I remembered that day very clearly because I beat him out with just a fake!"

"I'm on the way to buy some sports magazines when I bumped that jerk on the mall!" Kagami continued babbling.

"He managed to convince me on a one-on-one-- Oh, and Kuroko, you're there too right?! I've called you because I thought that that aho knows where was the way to the streetball court! We're lost and you're our only hope!" Wide ruby eyes blazed with excitement, oblivious to the attention he'd been attracting from a certain bluenette.

"And have you ever seen his pityful, kick ass face when--"  


"Yes. And you lost about 5 times when Aomine-kun lost just once."

Kuroko thought it's already time to delay Kagami's speech.

That poked a vein, mind you.

"What?! You--"

"And I think you should stop now Kagami-kun. Because I think I'm coming to finally believe you."

An eerily silence followed after...

Kagami noticed that the light haired teen was wearing his uniform; it looks like he'd already gone to school yet returned to check his friend... How touching...

"You want some drink?"

"No, thank you. I think that drinks are not the things we should worry about."

The tone was serious and stern.

Kagami-chan didn't like this...

"W-What are you supposed to mean?"

Kuroko glanced at him then looked away shyly. Take note: shyly. And he's used to be blunt and shameless.

Kagami Taiga, the ever so oblivious once-a-boy-now-a-girl with no knowledge on woman's self-consciousness, wondered why...

"We need to... find you... some... appropriate clothes..."

The redhead take a look at himself again...

He's covered in sweat due to his scrambling a moment ago and his shirt sticks in his body that his newly formed curves were almost visible...

Curves... and then he remembered that girls should wear those elastic, uncomfortable materials to cover their chests because their "you know" might be visible eventhough your already wearing a t-shirt...

Bras.

Shit... and Kagami's case was no different than that.

He repeated the most appropriate word that could describe the situation.

"F*cking fantastic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my grammar errors, minna-san!  
> What do you think?  
> Drop some kudos and comments, will ya?
> 
> Thanks! Have a good day!


	3. The chick that shunned Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise is having an ultra shock and can't seem to move on when a gorgeous girl ignored him for Kurokocchi...
> 
> Something like this had never happened. Ever. And Kise would never permit it. Ever.
> 
> Meanwhile, Kuroko is still his protective, caring self. Or does that mean something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still refer Kagami as a 'he'.  
> It really feels wierd to call him 'she' for me.
> 
> As usual editing... later.
> 
> Please don't hesitate dropping kudos and comments~

Kagami glared hard at the most unjustifiable frilly material right in his hands.

Both of them had managed to dug some black lacy bras in the midst of segregating Alex's left items.

"Kagami-kun, please hurry up. We can't solve your problem if you remained dumbstruck. Move on already."

Another thing that made him pissed off up to the rings of Neptune is the bastard just at the other side of the door of his bathroom.

"SHUT UP! Who are you to rush me?! You don't know how I feel--"

"I may not know what you feel Kagami-kun, but crying over it won't fix things up."

"I said shuddup..."  
The redhead muttered in his current girly voice. The bluenette is right anyway.

~Hours ago~

Crickets sang an opera at the silence that enveloped the two of them.

"Y-You mean those boob-eating weapons that Alex wore to cup her... her ch-chest?"

"Correction, Kagami-kun. They're not weapons, they're bras-- wait... what do you think you're doing-- Kagami-kun!"

Kuroko's mind reeled in panic as he witnessed the redhead's momentarily amnesia.

In short, Kagami had suddenly forgot that girls cannot roam around topless, especially when they are infront of healthy, well-minded, hormonally balanced boys.

Because it was too hot, Kagami made an attempt to take his shirt off...

"Hey! Baka! What do you think you're doin--"  
Kagami could just screech when he felt his shirt being forcefully yanked down.

"You're the idiot one here Kagami-kun. Please stop seducing me and change inside somewhere private."  
The last words are whispered which was undoubtedly missed by the Seirin ace.

"Wha--?"  
Kagami then felt a pair of hands pushing him towards his room.

"Did Alex left some things here before she's gone?"

"It's somewhere inside my-- Hey why are you asking me that?! You're a pervert!"

Kuroko looked at him dully. Kagami felt like he's the dumbest creature currently living on the surface of Earth.

"You've magically turned yourself into a girl. What's more tactful than using the most appropriate material a girl could use, in this case, that of Alex-san's"

Kagami was rendered speechless. He felt like being punched.

"Baka Kagami-kun."

"HEY!"

~Now~

"Kagami-kun? Are you still alive?"

"Hmmph!"

"If you died then I would be convinced by your statement earlier that bras could be weapons."

"I said shut up!"  
Kagami fumed.

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"Uh... Kuroko?"

"..."

"Kuroko I can't clasp it..."

"..."

"It just wouldn't... Oh wait, I think it just break?"

"..."

"Hey? Kuroko? Please help me?"

"..."

"Kuroko--"

"You BREAK the bra, Kagami-kun? Wow, that's a world record."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"  
A shrill scream of shock was heard accompanied by a thud. After that, there's no sound anymore. No rustling. No cursing. Just plain silence.

Kuroko felt sorry for scaring his friend. But after minutes of waiting for the redhead to come out, the shadow became anxious. 

"Kagami-kun? Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Kagami-kun, I'm going to open the door now."

Kuroko holds the doorknob and cautiously twist it. Thank god it's unlocked. The redhead's typical idiocy may sometimes come in handy.

"Kagami-kun. I'm inside no--"

But sometimes, Kagami's idiocy can lead someone to demise.

Kuroko stared at the teen that had just fainted. Probably from too much shock.

But that's not the problem here. Kagami was laying on the floor. Topless. The bra is still in his hands.

The teal haired boy contemplated his choice of life to deserve this punishment. He stared in horror- as much as his pocker face could get- at the bare back of the unconcious teen.

'Delicious, tan, bare back.'  
A small voice taunted him. Cue with the slurping noises.

Kuroko slam the door shut. Determined to leave the dark memories inside the bathroom.

■■■■■■

The duo had finally managed fix things up and are now currently inside Maji Burger.

After everything, the two had triumph getting Kagami to wear Alex's bra and underwear.

The ace had somehow borrowed some extra clothes (hoodie and jeans) from Kuroko- he even vaguely wonders why the tealhead was irked by such thing -and a little bit large snickers, from Alex also.

Kagami gave his unwavering greatfulness to Alex. Without her, Kagami would end up forcing the shadow to buy his undergarments. Which is, of course, very mortifying.

Meanwhile in America, a blonde had choked her coffee for no reason.

Pulling the hood of his borrowed hoodie, Kagami stared consciously at the people around him. Most of them are teenagers.

The redhead waited for his shadow to arrive, expecting a tray of delicious hamburgers.

Right then, the door opened for a new costumer. Someone squeaked. And in minutes, the whole restaurant was filled with chatters and giggles.

Kagami, out of curiosity, turned his head, slightly guessing who it was.

"Kise."  
Kagami muttered under his breathe, glaring at the annoying blonde that had suddenly been infront of him.

'That bastard, we're facing the most difficult problem of the millenium. And then he dragged his ass here to cause chaos.'

"Ne, ne. Miss? The tables were pretty full--"

Kise started, making his voice low and husky to give more impact. Oblivious Kagami watched him weirdly, as if the Kaijo ace is copying the sound of a dying cow.

"Sit here with us, Kise-kun!"  
A girl had even kicked her friend out of the seat to give it to Kise. Good thing, Kise rejected the offer.

"--Soooo can I sit here?"  
Kise continued. He performed his signature wink and dazzling smile.

Said quirk made Kagami even more irritated.

Cocky. VERY cocky.

"Tch, seat your ass anywhere you want."

Silence.

Silence.

Kagami was too tired of these awkward moments already.

More silence.

Kagami looks up.

"What? You ask for a seat. Now sit."

The blonde looked scandalized. This is the first time in his entire wonderful life for a person, a GIRL, to snap at him like that.

'Play it cool. Play it cool. She's just playing hard to get. Once you woo her enough, she would be like any other girls'

"Oh... Thanks~"

Another wink.

No effect.

Silence.

This time, Kise started to stare at the face of redhead who was currently busying himself by counting the number of lines on his palm. She looks vaguely like someone else familiar to him. Someone so fiery and wild.

Kise wondered if the girl is indeed in her right mind.

"Hey."  
The mysterious girl got his attention right again.

"Yes?"  
Kise answered oh so sweetly. Oblivious to the fact that the redhead is actually restraining to punch him.

"Is that basketball monthly? Can I borrow it."

"O-Of course--"

"I see that you're here too, Kise-kun."  
The voice that popped beside him scared his wits terribly.

Kuroko stood there, unusually bringing a mountain of burgers. Kise stared strangely.

"Oh! You're here too, Kurokocchi? What brings you here?"  
The blonde questioned, unaware when Kagami stretched himself accross the table to steal the magazine away.

"Actually... actually Kise-kun, I--"

"WHO LOOK AT THIS KUROKO! The next match of one of the strongest teams in NBA will be aired tommorrow!!!"

"Uh-uhm e-excuse me... the magazine--"

Kagami didn't seem to hear it when he pulled Kuroko even more to gain enough vision to the magazine he is viciously flipping.

"OH YEAH! Check this out to Kuroko! The new model of Nike will be released sooooon!"

"Ah, I see Kagami-kun."  
Kuroko muttered, sinfully enjoying the fact that he's the one being paid attention to than the model watching the whole situation sulkily. Upset and uncomfortable.

The two of them talked like they're the only ones existing in this world, completely ignoring Kise like he's some kind of plague.

"That's my magazine..."  
The Kaijo student huffed sulkily, saying it loud enough to disrupt Kagami.

"Oh."

And finally, FINALLY, the redhead had noticed his existence. Kise really felt like some kind of microscopic organism earlier. Not visible to the human eye.

Kuroko, who had been in the middle of conversation with Kagami, stared at Kise. Dissapointment was etched in his face.

But as much as Kise understands Kuroko's lack of presence and his therefore thirst for attention from time to time, he cannot allow himself being ignored by a pretty girl for someone else.

It creates a rift in his pride and dignity as everyone's lady killer.

But the real deal here is... The girl Kise was having hots with was not exactly a girl... Well she is now... But last night? It's highly questionable.

"What about we go to the mall to check this out?"  
Kagami suggested, the earlier plan of finding the solution to his situation completely forgotten.

"Sure, Kagami-kun."

"Ahhh.... Kise? You're comin' "

Kuroko stared at Kise, daring to say no.

But Kise never turn down a challenge~

"Sure, uh.... what's your name again, miss?"

Kagami have experience a minute of panick before looking up to Kuroko for moral support. Somehow he managed to gather his thoughts.

"Taira. I'm... Taira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Tell me?
> 
> Btw, thanks for the kudos everyone!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Babye!


	4. Aomine Daiki, the greatest pervert of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest Ahomine and Bakagami meeting had never went through that nicely...
> 
> As per usual...
> 
> Meanwhile, Kuroko became overprotective when somebody else touches his beloved teammate (because, of course, Kagami-chan is such an innocent creature and all)...
> 
> And Kise... well let's just put it that he developed some kind of attraction to this peculiar babe, Taira...
> 
> All in all... everything is fine... well... sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the verrrrryyyyy late update, minna-san!!!!
> 
> This chapter would be further improved and lengthen later...
> 
> Please enjoy this for now...
> 
> (Because I know that my beloved readers deserve only the best.)
> 
> XD

"Wow Taira-chan. You're name sounded like your parents had just plucked the first name on a fairy tail and baptised you with it..."  
Kuroko whispered to Kagami, voice full of mirth.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
Kagami hissed, elbowing his basketball partner sharply.

"A hard move like that is not suitable for a woman like you, Taira-chan."  
Kuroko mocked further.

The oblivious blonde, walking down the streets about a meter forward from the silently bickering duo, turned his head around.

It was only then that the quiet soon-to-be world war III happening between the other two halted.

"Ano... the store selling the latest model of your favourite shoes is down the second block to the left, Taira-chan!"

Kise squealed, beaming his trademark one thousand and one watt smile that could light up the whole of Japan.

The one he typically used to attract an interesting girl. Sadly, the receiver fail to appreciate that effort.

Kagami's scowl had just worstened. What a great blessing, another typhoon in the current, violent storm. Just... really great.

'I know. I used to go here almost every fuckin' day.'  
He thought, nodding a little sternly at the golden haired idiot just to 'politely' acknowledge the gesture.

If the blonde could only have that certain brain-to-mouth filter that enables him to keep secrets, Kagami would certainly smack him right on his head and declare with his exceptional, highly-decibelled voice that he was in fact a guy turned to woman within a record of one night.

The trio continued to walk and walk... and walk some more...

That is until...

"Oh, for goodness' shit! The shoes, Kuroko! The shoes! They're actually already here!!!"  
The redhead's sudden outburst caught the attention of the other two males.

Kuroko felt like he's going to commit fractures upper limb anytime as Kagami roughly tugged his left arm along the sea of crowding people.

The new model had been released so it will not be a surprise if the shop is highly populated. Meanwhile, a pouting Kise followed the couple.

Ladies and gentlemen, the spotlights from him were stolen once again.

Kuroko, though, had never been the one to complain.

Kagami dragged an almost lifeless Kuroko towards his destinated area.

"Please slow down, Kagami-kun. I felt like puking."  
Kuroko gasped.

"Tsk. There's no time for that already, Kuroko. My dream shoes are at risk here, it is a matter of life and death--"

 

"The matter of life and death comes into the hands of our coach, Kagami-kun. If you do forget, today is actually a school day. We're, in fact, skipping."

"Wha?! What the f-- Why is Kise here too?!"

"Kise and the Kaijou team was probably exempted for winning the elemination tournament over Seijou. You didn't listen to Aida-sempai all the way are you? You're indeed Bakagami."

"You moron! Who are you calling--"  
Due to so much focus Kagami had invested in their very meaningful conversation, he actually forgot that there's a human being walking just infront of them.

The Seirin ace had unfortunately bumped and toppled a poor, harmless civilian who happens to be...

"C."  
A lazy voice drawled.

Kagami's cheek were squished on broad, sturdy chest. And when the bearer speak, he could feel how the other's throat rumble to create that sultry, silk-like sound.

"Huh?"  
Kagami questioned, wondering why the hell could this bastard be so dumb that the only word (no, it's a letter. A LETTER) he managed to pinch out from his little mental-dictionary is 'C'.

"C. Hehe. Cup C."  
Now that voice sound so despairingly familiar. The bile in the pit of his stomach became even heavier as Kagami trailed his eyes until to the face of the person beneath his now frail and lighter body.

Tan.

Tanned neck.

Tanned jaw.

Tanned face.

And oh, Kagami happened to know one particular person who has that kind of qualities.

The jerk whose skin had been almost burned by sunlight, the only dark-skinned bastard he knew would be here in a sport store.

And what is this hard, calloused clamping in his chest like an octupus--

"Such luck. C. Nice rack we have here."  
The one and only Aomine Daiki said distractedly. Smirking coyly like he'd won the Winter Cup alone.

"Kurokocchi~ Taira-chan~ You move way too fast! I could even barely catch up--"  
Just in time for another idiot to enter the scene.

"Perveeeeeeeert!!!!!"

With speed faster than sound, Kagami stood abruptly and stomp his foot directly to the 'zone of manliness' of the perpetrator.

He's no expert when it comes to female's anatomy but he's not that dumb to think that touching a woman's breast (despite its variety of sizes, ehem, ehem) is not as normal watching television.

"My baaaaaalllllssss!!!!"

■■■■■■

The four people who committed the sudden chaos awhile ago sat on the nearby benches just beside the antique-styled fountain.

Aomine is seated just beside Kuroko, an ice pack perched on top of his manhood.

"Damn, this fuckin' hurts like shit. Why do you have to go through such extent?"  
He hissed to the only girl in the pack who is currently seated right on the bench infront of him.

"Excuse me?! If I am not that kind, you might be spending your night in jail! Just clamp your mouth shut and thank me."  
Kagami huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ne, ne. You should be more respectful to girls, Aomine-kun. Not all of them likes your quick advances."

Kise, who was just beside the redhead, explained. Though a part of himself was affected with what he said. Taira seems to be a way more interesting girl afterall.

"You're skipping again, Aomine-kun. That's bad."  
A quiet voice popped up.

Kuroko's wide unblinking eyes zeroed on Aomine, a milkshake on one of his hands which neither of the remaining three knew where the fuck had came from.

"Like you're one to talk, Tetsu. You're actually skipping too."

Kagami twitched. Skipping. He almost forgot that. His mind wonders why in the bird's poop could he manage to remain such stoic composure.

And now, families and friends, Kagami had finally remembered the dilemma he'd soon to be facing. He, for the only-the-deities-knew-what time, tugged his quiet friend to a place where neither of the other two embeciles could hear.

"Kuroko?! What are you planning to do?! The coach would surely skin us alive if we don't provide a justifiable reason for our absence!!!"

Kagami seethed, the dream shoes completely and utterly forgotten.

"Oh no, Kagami-kun. There are lots of messages in my inbox. Here. Read one."  
The cyanhaired boy said, his demeanor never faltering.

'Once you arrive on the court, you're going to be facing a training straight from hell. So you better be here now, my dears.' - Coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to drop criticisms and suggestions!!!
> 
> This update would be edited and improved...


	5. Change of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taira-chan is still under the phase of acceptance in her sudden tragedy. Thankfully, Fate seemed to have some plan changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!!!
> 
> I'm very sorry for neglecting you guys from updates. But for now, please enjoy my new chapter!
> 
> I hope you would still drop kudos and comments!

Kagami Taiga read the message, petrified and beyond terrorized enough that he could feel his soul slowly escaping from his body. Because this is Aida Riko, and his coach will dignify her own words by heart. Although he's still a little pissed off because he has to tip toe his way just to get a good view of his coach's death threat behind Kuroko, there's something more important and way more terrifying matter to attend with.

 

Kuroko closed his phone and Kagami was standing properly on his feet again. He trailed after his cyanhaired friend as he quietly arrange and fix his things, all the while ignoring the curious stares of his ex-teammates.

 

"Kurokocchi? Where are you going?" Eyes widened dramatically, Kise questioned.

 

"I'm sorry Kise-kun. But we can't accomodate your presence for now. Taira-chan and I were going on somewhere..." Kuroko reasoned.

 

"Can I come too?" A sideway glance was sent at Kagami's way.

 

Any girl would want the attention but for Kagami, well... his a girl now but he didn't live as a girl (Because he spent almost half of his life inhaling and exhaling basketball), it's kind of creepy, considering that it came from the guy he played basketball with (Because it's not normal being flirted by, aside from a guy, an enemy player of some big hit school who underestimated his abilities at first"

 

"Yeah, Tetsu. You wouldn't mind us coming with you, right? Unless if you two are going on a date." Aomine, who seemed to be forgotten and all lonely at the other bench, casually butted in.

 

"Perhaps, we are." Came a mysterious reply. Kagami wonders if his ears also undergone transmutation and are now capable of creating various kinds of illusions that deceived him because... The fuck? Him and Kuroko? Dating? No thanks. Though he held no kind of abominable grudge against the timid phantom player, he rather wear a gown first than do otherwise.

 

"Excuse me? What fucking bigots--"

 

"By the way Kurokocchi, why isn't Kagamicchi here with you? You two seemed glued with each other, it's kind of abnormal seeing you without him."

 

"I AM KAGAMI--" As an automatic instinct, Kagami accidentally responded without thinking.

 

"Maybe Kagami-kun is out there somewhere, experiencing something difficult and thinking about his life choices." Somehow, Kagami felt that Kuroko's biting conclusion is actually, precisely describing his current situation. His eyebrow twitched at how that subtle, hidden meaning actually hit the bull's eye.

 

"Neeeeeeh~~ Unfair!!! And you got the chance to monopolize Taira-chan!!! Why don't you have the hottest chick, Kurokocchi?!" Kise whined, petulant. Kagami is close to choking him with his shoes.

 

"Yeah. And she's like... a gazillion times sassier and sexier than any normal girls. Tetsu, if your date doesn't end well, maybe you could hand her to me--"

 

Kise and Aomine bickered as if the object of their argument isn't hovering infront of them. And mind you, Kagami is certainly determined to kill them anytime now.

 

"I apologize but Taira-chan is not an object to be maneouvred that easily." Coming from a meek, quiet and ever so gentle Kuroko Tetsuya, a heated seethe is truly unexpected. But before the other two contemplate if they ever happened to hallucinate and the sudden outburst might just be a trick of their not so smart minds, Taira, the only girl in the clique had decided that now is the time to voice her insights.

 

"YOU THREE! I'M GOING TO REALLY STRANGLE YOU!"

 

...

 

"Are you alright, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked in monotone, looking down at a redheaded girl with forked eyebrows. Apparently, 'Kagami-kun' had been having trouble supressing a grimace from the horrors emitted by the howling and barking coming definitely from some haunting monstrousities who wandered in the evening to search for delectable, fresh human meat.

 

It's almost night before they succeeded prying off the other two idiots. It's their fault why he have to undergo this dilemma, Kagami begrudgingly thought. If those freaks could just manage to keep their raging hormones at bay and leave him and his wonderful and very peaceful life alone, then he wouldn't have to overcome this unbeatable obstacle.

 

A small shadowy figure is approaching their way, Kagami is not sure whether he'll piss his pants while staying immobile or while running for his life because... Fuck. What kind of creature is that? It looks so big under the beam of the moonlight while running furiously, TOWARDS THEIR DIRECTION.

 

Somehow, he managed to act tough infront of his friend. Well... barely, while controling himself not to urinate on the spot in behalf of protecting the rest of his remaining dignity.

 

"H-Ha! You bet! Even though I'm a girl now, nothing's gonna scare me-- Aaaaah! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kagami suddenly scrambled and tried climbing up on Kuroko like he would for a tree. Anything to keep him away from the pursuing, unknown, barking creature.

 

"Arf!" The dark figure started becoming smaller and smaller as it came nearer and nearer to them. But it doesn't make it any less terrifying, well, in Kagami's perspective that is.

 

"Damn you!"

 

"It's just Nigou, Kagami-kun. No need to climb me like I am a ladder." Kuroko managed to keep his tone even, barely masking a small hint of amusement. He's been having trouble keeping himself and the screaming redhead perched on top of him standing upright. But due to the weight loss the redhead had experienced during his unexpected transition from boy to being a girl, the task was executed quite fairly. Besides, he didn't mind it the least.

 

"How the hell did he get here?!" Kagami yelled, refusing to be extracted away from his suffering friend and holding desperately on him like a lifeline.

 

"I asked him to guard your house for awhile, Kagami-kun. He seemed to have tracked our scent and ran to greet us. You must return the gesture too." Kuroko said, attempting to walk properly while being latched by a 17 year old teenager like a dying octopus.

 

"W-What are you talking about?! I will never go down unless he's gone."

 

"What could a mere husky do to you Kagami-kun? It's not like he's gonna devour you..."

 

"Arf! Arf!"

 

"Yes, he will! Just look at his eyes!"

 

"Kagami-kun, you're imagining things. You're stressed. You need to rest."

 

"Okay. Okay! Just please... don't put me down..."

 

Sigh. "I will. Please stop abusing my ears and try to talk as if we're not having conversation at the end poles of Earth." Exhausted by the whole ordeal, Kuroko defeatedly positioned his bestfriend behind him so that he's giving a piggyback instead of being akwardly enveloped by pairs of trembling limbs.

 

"H-Hey!"

 

...

 

Kagami and Kuroko stood opposite each other at the doorway of the ace's apartment.

 

"Man, this day had been so full of abrupt and out of ordinary events." The redhaired teen stated, ruby eyes dulled by exhaustion.

 

"I agree, Kagami-kun. You even went to the extent of making me walk you home."

 

"E-Eh? What are you talking about?! I-I'm not a girl!" An indignant retort.

 

"Yes, you are." Kuroko calmly replied, eyes glinting with slight amusement at the stupidity of his friend. But he can't blame Kagami, he's experiencing a phenomenon that can't be possibly explained by any normal human.

 

Realizing his mistake, Kagami uttered a weak "A-Ah. Yeah, alright." and Kuroko felt sorry for him. The redhead just wants to play basketball and defeat his ex rainbow squad, but unfortunately that kind of opportunity was stolen in an utterly out of the world way. The only constant thing in his life was basketball. He'll suely be doomed if that particular joy of his life is at a high risk of being taken away from him. Poor Kagami-kun.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Uhhh. Then thanks, I guess."

 

"I shall head home now too, Kagami-kun. I will not bother you further."

 

Kuroko twist his heel to walk the path behind him. A sudden grab on his hand stopped his tracks. His friend stood there, face coloring red and almost reaching his ears. He suppressed a chuckle at how Kagami frowns because he have to tilt his head up just to talk to him properly.

 

"T-Thank you."

 

A fleeting smile appeared in his face before he gave a curt nod to his friend and proceeded walking. He ignored the naughty thought pestering his head that they may as well be on a date awhile ago... well except for the fact that the other party didn't realize it. It's just a thought though, nothing harmful... aside from the bees stinging Kuroko's stomach.

 

...

 

Kagami Taiga had once again found himself screaming infront of the mirror for the second time.

 

The only difference is that... the sudden fit he performed was not because of agony, but that of sheer happiness... Because... the scream he unleashed that moment was... well, due to the lack of better word... manly...

 

Because... oh... will you look at that... His muscles were back, his biceps that he worked out day and night by playing basketball and enduring the life-threatening routine of his coach were all back... His hair was shorter... And oh yeah, Kuroko's blissful days of making fun of his height were - for the love of every graceful and pitying deities - sooooo totally over... And fuck, the gift from above that dignifies his manhood was also back...

 

Kagami couldn't be any more ecstatic.

 

He couldn't wait being able to kick those Miracle's asses anymore... He and Kuroko could finally fight with each other again to make those rainbow haired players realize that basketball can't be won by only their desire to win and abandon anything else... He can't wait being able to participate in their coach's specifically made from hell training menu... And oh--

 

Speaking of...

 

Kagami suppressed a shiver as he remembered the message sent by the Seirin coach, fighting back the dark thought that the message looks more like a letter assigning death from a notorious assassin: 'Once you arrive on the court, you're going to be facing a training straight from hell. So you better be here now, my dears.'

 

And again, he breathed the most appropriate word to defy the situation: 'Fucking Fantastic.'

 

Bless his soul from the wrath of the brownhaired being who devours basketball players but still calls herself a woman. 'Fucking Fantastic'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB...
> 
>  
> 
> XDDDDDDD
> 
> Tell me somethin'?


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to 'normal' means that Kagami's life was once again back to its peaceful routine.
> 
>  
> 
> He was so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't get to update this lately but many readers had been asking me to continue it so... who am I to deny it? XD
> 
> Your wishes are always my command!
> 
> I love you so much, minna-san! Enjoy!

"Oh yeah..."

 

A too happy Kagami Taiga bellowed infront of the mirror, flexing and unflexing his long lost muscles.

 

"Oh baby, I got to play b-ball yet again!"

 

He cheered further, pumping his fist in the air. What happened was afterall a dream. He could might as well forget it and try to live normally as he did every day.

 

He could stuff himself lots of burgers as he would like, he never have to sit in the cubicle to empty his bladder, his chest wasn't heavy and he didn't have to deal the anguish seeing his body in the full length mirror while he showered. He is not a woman. He never is.

 

He kept bouncing back and forth around his apartment and he even whistles a familiar song as he made an extra big breakfast for himself. A celebration of some sort. Because... who doesn't want a full meal anyway? Certainly not manly men like him.

 

School starts in thirty minutes and Kagami still have the time to leisurely walk on the pavement while reflecting his life choices. After a quick combing of his wild hair, he set off.

 

...

 

Upon arriving, he could already make out a figure with a mop of light blue locks. Kagami had never been so happy to meet his friend again.

 

"Kuroko!"

 

The guy in question turned around. Sea deep eyes widening slightly in poorly disguised shock. Kuroko was taken completely aback from the sight he's witnessing.

 

"K-Kagami-kun," His tenor voice faltered a little. "You're finally back." He said, sounding dissapointed and disheartened. Kagami didn't know why the fuck he is.

 

"What are you talking about? It's not that I'm gone in a long time or somethin'." Kagami said, suspicion rising on his chest as he noticed Kuroko's strange behavior.

 

"I mean, you," The smaller teem paused to rephrase and rearrange his words before continuing. "You became a girl days ago."

 

Suddenly, everything went back on his mind. The way he panicked upon discovering the sudden change in his gender, their struggles upon hiding it and how Kuroko helped him adapt on the current sutuation.

 

"Y-You didn't mean..." Kagami started, incredulous and desperate at the same time. "That it's not just a dream when I suddenly became a girl?!"

 

"Don't shout right on my ear, Kagami-kun." The phantom lightly scolded. "Besides, the coach had been hunting us since the crack of dawn and she'd been waiting for us right outside of our room."

 

"Just... Just what the fuck." Kagami said hopelessly, looking more like a poor big ass puppy.

 

"That's supposed to best word describing our situation, but," The cyanette lifted his head up to stare dead straight into his ace's eyes.

 

"Don't worry Kagami-kun." Kuroko uttered, determination raging beneath his usually blank eyes. "I'll protect you."

 

"As if." Kagami laughed, rubbing Kuroko's hair messily.

 

It sounds like music. Something dark wandered in the phantom's mind and thought what does the other's voice would sound like if ever he was in another situation, if he was writhing in the bed for example. Kuroko hurriedly dismisses the thought away.

 

Instead, he enjoyed the warm hand wrapped on his shoulders as both of them went to literally engage the wrath of Aida Riko.

 

...

 

"Good morning~~~ Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun! How was your loooooong vacation? Do you have fun?! Ne? Ne?!"

 

For a short woman, Aida could turn any giant into a puddle of melted marshmallows. Just like in Kagami's case.

 

He's so close to peeing his pants right now if the coach would extend her torture any further. Kuroko, however, remained unfazed as he stoicly faced their demonic coach like a boss. That bastard. Curse him and his stone-like default expression to hell.

 

"I am sooooo WORRIED about you! You didn't drop any texts and you didn't even contacted one of the kther first years or any of your senpais? I doubt you even TRIED." The tooth-rotting sweetness in her tone give away the suggestion that it's better to throw theselves in a sea of piranhas instead of pursuing their passion in basketball.

 

Which, is honestly in the verge of collapsing since the coach wasn't going to leave them out of the hook that easily. Kagami contemplated the entirety of his life. It's been wonderful. He loves his parents, he missed his bulldog in America, he loves kicking the asses of those proud b-ball prodigies with the help of his friends and Kuroko.

 

"Our apologies, Aida-san," Kuroko, the first one to take the initiative to spark up a proper hazard-free conversation, started. "Kagami wasn't able to attend school due to his raging fever. He was hot..." Upon realizing the unconscious slip in his tongue, Kuroko discreetly paused to gather his bearings. A faint blush adorned his cheeks.

 

"I... I mean, he's forehead feels hot and he wasn't able to get out of his bed. Kagami-kun must be grateful enough of his lucky stars because I came to fetch him off when he got no one. My phone is out of batteries that time and I didn't bring a charger. I can't leave Kagami-kun alone because he's already an idiot if he's not sick, what more if he is."

 

"Oi! Watch your snarky tongue or I'll definitely rip it off your pretty mouth--"

 

"ENOUGH, YOU TWO!!!" A vein was visible at their coach's temple as she breathed hard, inhaling and exhaling deeply to keep his blood pressure in check. Anything to keep her from annihilating the fools infront of her.

 

"Okay," She started, "I will let this pass for now."

 

Kagami and Kuroko had never been so thankful. The golden path all the way up to the next Inter-High seemed not so impossible afterall. The redhead is about to drift in his own sea of dreams and possibilities when the bomb dropped. That's it. Aida would never let them have their way that easy. 

 

"But," She interjected between their muses, "You will perform twice as more as what your training regime requires and you'll running laps will be tripled as what you are used to."

 

That woman. Is it her sole mission to make the lives of all the basketball players of Seirin High School this desperate and pathetic? If so, she's doing a very good job. She deserves a round of applause, really.

 

...

 

"Kuroko! What are you slacking for?! You need to run 2 more laps, hurry up!"

 

A voice full of authority commanded, refusing to cave in her empathy for the two boys suffering. She made a decision. It must be done with no excuses. It's just right to teach those idiots discipline and determination.

 

"Faster, boys! We're going to have a practice match with Shutoku and you better finish your assignment before you could play. Who knows what might happen if you ditch it, hm?"

 

She ended. She might not be as tall as Kagami but the aura that she could give was even more intimidating. Looking at her alone may just as well imply that you wouldn't want to excape the punishment by using illegal ways. Unless your wanna collect your balls in the trash can.

 

"Sh-Shutoku?" The ace sputtered.

 

"Yes. I announced it yesterday - one more stalling Kagami-kuna and I'll seriously severe your limbs - but since the two of you dimwits were absent, you didn't know." The girl said, a hint of resign in her voice.

 

The duo continued jogging.

 

"Kagami-kun."

 

"The fuck, Kuroko?! Don't you just appear without notice! You're making my path towards heaven even shorter!"

 

"Please refrain from using bad language, Kagami-kun. Besides, you're still not sure if you're actually going to heaven."

 

"Oi! What does that mean you bastard--"

 

"Anyway, Kagami-kun. Do you know what certain instances triggered you to go back to normal?"

 

Oh. He almost forgot about that. "Ah? N-no. I didn't do anything in particular. I just did, you know, the normal routine before going to sleep. The next thing I woke up, I am already back to normal."

 

Kuroko sighed, a bit dismayed as they finished their last lap. Kagami didn't know why the fuck he is. Seriously, the kid is so complicated and his simple-headed brain was really going to explode just by thinking what the other is thinking. Wait, what?

 

"Well, then I guess it's for the better." He replied a little lately.

 

"Hey, you idiot, why do you look so devastated?" Kagami laughed, messing his partner's hair. "We could just forget the whole stunt and proceed with our lives without a single glance. You don't have to sweat your mind through it, baka. Let's just say that it's a fluke."

 

The redhead made a final set of strides before going back to where his gym bag is, politely leaving Kuroko in his reverie with a pat on the shoulder.

 

"Everyone! Hurry up and prepare yourselves! The Shutoku guys are here already!" Kogane, their upperclassman, shouted.

 

...

 

"Hello. Midorima-kun."

 

A brief fumble of glasses.

 

"Hello."

 

"Yo, Midorima! Ready to get your ass kicked again?"

 

A loud voice boomed inside the gym, amplifying even more with its closed structure. Kagami slung one arm on the other's shoulder, Kuroko, in the sidelines, eyed it like meat before drifting his gaze quickly.

 

"Please stop it, Kagami. You're attracting attentions from everyone." Midorima grumbled, forcefully swatting the hand out.

 

They've just arrived awhile ago and his seniors - along with Takao - are already unpacking their things at the opposite bench. He is about to do the same thing if not of the absurd duo bombarding him.

 

"I most preferred if you would leave me alone. Now, please excuse me."

 

"Really? Seriously, you're such an emo." Kagami muttered as the shooting guard passed by swiftly. He didn't want to encounter any more stupid people, having Takao tailing him all day is already enough.

 

"That guy really needs some social life." The redhead clucked, "Poor him."

 

"It's as if you have one, Kagami-kun." Kuroko snarkily replied. Kagami is about to retort when he continued, "The only thing inside of your head is basketball."

 

"H-Hey! Just because you have that Touo chick fawning over you doesn't mean you have one either!" The redhead shot back, a furious blush dyeing his cheeks.

 

"The match is going to start soon, Kagami-kun. You shall get yourself ready by now."

 

"Okay, okay, fine. 'Don't have to be that sassy."

 

Kuroko doesn't know what to say.

 

"It's... It's not sassy, Kagami-kun."

 

"Haha. Alright, my bad."

 

Kuroko could just heave a sigh as he listened to the sound of his friend's boisterous laughter, sounding like a bunch of bells played by angels.

 

...

 

"Fuck. I think I'm gonna die, Kuroko. I can't... I can't take this anymore."

 

Soft pantings were heard as well as the quick throbbing of heartbeats.

 

"Ha. Ha. M-Me too, Kagami-kun. I think I'm not gonna last anymore either."

 

The cyanette said, laid in the floor and barely keeping himself conscious. The same way goes for the teen laying beside him, just as exhausted and drained.

 

The match was finally over in favor of Shutoku winning with the monstrously precise three-point shot of the greenhaired ace. That and the current pathetic predicament of the Seirin's ace and phantom. The duo didn't even get enough time to spare resting their aching bodies before the practice game started. Kagami could feel his soul departing from his body already.

 

Midorima's team and he were already packing for their leave. The shooting guard passed by their reclining forms with disinterest and a slight twinge of annoyance. "Tsk. Fools."

 

Coach Aida and Shutoku's captain then talked once again to plan the next pseudo matches in between both teams. It's almost nearing the late of night.

 

"Coach mentioned awhile ago that we're going to have practice games with Yosen, as well. Kagami-kun." Kuroko came back with two bottles of cold water in hand.

 

From his sleeping position, Kagami shot up in seconds to express his utter shock upon the other's immediate appearance.

 

"Fuck you, Kuroko! Since when did you even teleported to get these?!" Kagami yelled, a howl half of a dying cow and half of a surprised camel, gesturing to the bottle his friend gave him.

 

"You're being rude again, Kagami-kun. I didn't teleported as you very much well said. You just didn't noticed when I went."

 

"Seriously, Kuroko. You're impossible." The redhead muttered, bottoming up his container before going back to his laying position. And yet, after doing so, he could feel his head spinning.

 

His eyes stung and clouded. His throat was parched dry. Kuroko looked at him like he's a catterpillar emerging from a cocoon. "Are you... are you alright, Kagami-kun?" He inquired, kneeling down and pressing his palm on the ace's forhead, ignoring the electricity that ran from the tips of his fingers to the back of his spine as he do so.

 

"Yah. Yah. I'm fine. Don't fret so much, mom." Kagami playfully retorted, prying the hands off as softly as possible. The ghost boy looks fragile physically and even more fragile when he is playing basketball against giant-like opponents. Swatting his hands forcefully might have him ripping Kuroko's thin arms off for real.

 

"Then, where are you going?" Kuroko pestered as he watched his friend stand up.

 

" 'm gonna get some fresh shirt and towels." Maybe because of the wet shirt, that's why his head is growing more and more dizzy.

 

"There are spares at the boys' bathroom, Kagami-kun. We let Midorima-kun and his teammates the occupy it first though. But maybe they are already finished."

 

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Wait for me here."

 

As his heavy footsteps slowly padded towards the shower room, Kagami clutched his head as the ache intensifies. He's beginning to become sleepier as seconds ticked by with no apparent reason. His body is beginning to weigh like that of lead.

 

Suddenly, his insides felt hot. Kagami, as severed as he is now, still managed to harbor enough strength to strip off his clothing - and to throw them unceremoniously at shit knows where - and lessen the heat rising alarmingly in his system.

 

He leaned on the sink to support himself, both hands gripping the counter tightly. Kagami stared ahead of himself directly towards the half-length mirror, vision distorted and hazy to his eyes.

 

He tried to comb his short red locks, but by then, they're not THAT short anymore. He yelped at his discovery. Then he realized, terrifyingly so, that his voice didn't normally sound as high pitched as this.

 

Oh shit.

 

And not just that. His misery doesn't just ended here. Kagami mourned as he heared the door opening to reveal another trouble.

 

"Takao is indeed an imbecile. What kind of person would leave his phone? And now I have to pay his consequences."

 

He never wished Midorima to get that damn phone already and go outside as soon as possible this badly.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about your feelings... XD
> 
> Till we meet again! XD


	7. Forgotten Feminity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, hello to you too, Midorima-kun." The smaller teen replied back, expression still blank even after finding out that there's a girl on the men's shower room. Midorima gave him a disbelieving gaze.
> 
>  
> 
> "Kuroko, there's a girl peeping here," Midorima explained, "And since no one almost noticed her infiltration, I supposed she took extreme measures doing so."
> 
>  
> 
> What the fuck?
> 
>  
> 
> Kuroko's lips quirk ever so slightly with mirth. Kagami wants to pull him down and strangle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna-saaaaaan! Thanks a lot for being with me until now! Thank you!
> 
> Hihi, enjoy!

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

 

Kagami chanted like a prayer as he blindly reached his hands towards the door of a random cubicle. Upon getting himself inside, he frantically fumbled for the lock through his hazy vision.

 

"Kami-sama," He whispered as he listened to the approaching footsteps with despair. "If I ever done anything... anything abominably, unforgivably wrong, I beg your utmost forgiveness. Just, please, don't--"

 

"Hello? Is somebody here?"

 

Oh. Fuckin'. Burgers from Maji.

 

Kagami's breath hitched and he stood up on the cubicle to prevent himself from being seen just below the door. His heart is pumping a little faster and his chest is beginning weigh heavy. He could feel his manhood evolving and he's seriously scared out of his wits.

 

"I'm not going to repeat what I said. If you're not hiding any kind of motive, then I suggest that you must show yourself right now."

 

The redhead's utmost terror was even more intensified as he saw a pair of familiar basketball shoes right below the door of his cubicle. He couldn't just imagine what would happen the moment he stepped out of here.

 

'Kami-sama.' He started praying, because what else is there to do in this hopeless situation? 'I'll give you a second chance. Please prove to me that you actually exist and--'

 

"I know you are in there. What a pathetic hiding place you've chosen. If you don't open this door, then I'll never leave infront of here."

 

And once again, he heard the voice - the very familiar, very tsundere-ish voice of a person - a rival - whom he wished to be uninvolved with the phenomenon that he's experiencing.

 

'Thank you, Kami-sama. I know you're too busy addressing other's wishes. But if you don't plan on giving mine an immediate solution, then could you just return the meat and bread I've burnt and offered to you awhile ago because I need them to save my next dinner? Thank you so much.'

 

"Oh shit. No, no, no, not Midorima, especially not him, not now." Kagami cursed under his breath. His skin was already moist in sweat and his hair, which keeps on growing abnormally fast, didn't help with the heat either.

 

"Okay, okay," He convinced himself in an unusual, irritating high-pitched voice. He didn't know what to freak out of anymore - the drastic change of his voice or the threat of the approaching Midorima.

 

"You could do this, you could--" He was cut off short when his foot took a wrong step on the toilet he was currently standing on. Fortunately, with the help of his reflexes (which were getting duller and duller any minute) he managed saving his head from bumping a nearby wall.

 

But unfortunately, due to the deities' eternal dislike of him, his manhood, his abs and his guts, his mere reflexes weren't enough to save his butt from kissing the floor with a loud, shameful thud, "Oh, fuck! It hurts, goddamnit!"

 

The man at the other side suddenly haulted. Kagami watched as the feet before him were frozen with whatever reason the other is hiding. Did Midorima saw a ghost? Did someone actually heard him and stupified Midorima to let him escape? Is there a fire? Apocalypse? Cow's poop? Did he realized that he lost his lucky item or something?

 

Still in his sitting position, Kagami instinctively opened the door (his hands long enough to reach the knob and unlock himself), without thinking twice.

 

And that is the dumbest, shittiest, latest decision he'd ever made in his entire life. He's going to die, in shame out of anything else. He never imagined that the end of his dignity (or should we say, the remnants of it) would be destroyed like this, by Midorima - the craziest, most tsundere, basketball-addict, horoscope fanatic greenette (Is there any word like this at all? And most importantly, why green? Did he evolved from the gene of a bamboo? Perhaps.) he'd ever seen.

 

And he never imagined his life being wrecked in here either. Inside the smelly, chaotic shower room and inside a girl's body to boot. Yes, a girl's body. That fact is still hard to absorb and hard to accept. Not just for his lost manly jewels or to his lost manly, broad chest (what are these buns?! They weigh like dumbells!), but also to the lost of his rights, principles, and dignity of being a man.

 

The room was enveloped with a deafening, tensed silence. The guy infront of the redhead stayed frozen. It took Kagami a whole minute of thinking (and woah, he's almost always distracted after 20 to 30 seconds! This is record-breaking!) to realize what kind of bullshit had he just made.

 

He is now a girl. Wearing an oversized Seirin jersey. Hiding inside the shower room of the Seirin Basketball Club.

 

Ah.

 

Ah, fuck.

 

Looking at Midorima's expression, Kagami is quite sure that he's not that fine about this whole situation either. If the Seirin's ace is not suffering his own dilemma, he might be rolling on the floor and laughing his ass off the face Midorima is making.

 

It's as if he didn't see a girl in his whole life. His pale face is even more pallid, he could already defeat a statue in terms of immobility, his mouth could catch 20 or more flies with the way it's gaping, and his whole face just looks hilarious. Well, not if you're Kagami, who looks just as hilarious as well.

 

"Ummm... ano..." Kagami awkwardly started. Midorima just kept on giving him that same bewildered gaze. It's as if Kagami is an alien. And what Kagami is saying is a whole, new language in need to be decrypted yet.

 

Midorima gulped and almost choked himself. If this continued stretching on and on, Kagami might as well accept his fate and summon some kind of monster to eat him. And he'll let himself be devoured, with pleasure even. But no, he can't afford that. Because fate is still not done sabotaging his life and his manly body.

 

'I'm gonna die.' Kagami muttered to himself. 'This is the end of my life. I wanna send my regards to Kaa-san and Otou-san, for taking care of me... to my teammates at Seirin, for supporting and encourage me... and to the morons who made my life so fucking complicated by turning me into a fucking girl, thank you sooooo much--'

 

"Taira-chan?"

 

Oh. It's Kuroko. Kagami half-expected him to come in rescue. It seems that he underestimated his shadow to come mysteriously to the scene where Kagami is in real trouble.

 

"K-Kuroko." Midorima barely squeaked and Kagami almost laughed. Almost.

 

"Oh, hello to you too, Midorima-kun." The smaller teen replied back, expression still blank even after finding out that there's a girl on the men's shower room. Midorima gave him a disbelieving gaze.

 

"Kuroko, there's a girl peeping here," Midorima explained, "And since no one almost noticed her infiltration, I supposed she took extreme measures doing so."

 

What the fuck?

 

Kuroko's lips quirk ever so slightly with mirth. Kagami wants to pull him down and strangle him.

 

Because Midorima accused him. Of peeping. Out of all fucking things.

 

"Who would like to peep a horoscope fanatic like you, anyway?" Kagami uttered incredulously.

 

Midorima, after hearing those words, had his ears reddening already. Kagami wondered why he elicited such reaction from the Shutoko's beast. He expected to be snapped back or insulted.

 

Oh. And that's when he realized the thing that he always forgot again and again. He's a girl now. And men were supposed to treat women with care. Midorima, being traditional and all, was raised to perform such values. Much to Kagami's chagrin.

 

Care, his ass.

 

"You're really that clueless are you, Taira-chan?", Kuroko interjected, either to save Midorima from mortiphication by a girl who was supposed to be the one ashamed of her 'peeping' deed or to just make Kagami's life even worse, "Midorima-kun, despite his strange fascination towards zodiac signs, is unexpectedly popular among the girls."

 

Kuroko's face looks void, but it seemed that there's a slight change on his expression that made his face look smug instead. Damn him and his stunted height. Once Kagami became tall again, he'll surely--

 

"Popular?? Pffft! Hahahahahaha-- fuck I can't take this! Who the hell would like an oversized guy who loves bringing wierd toys like him?"

 

"They're not toys! They're lucky items!" Midorima's blush is now full blown. And since he's really bad with girls, he's stuck with a constipated expression. His hands were balled into fists and his lips were almost forming into a pout. It's kind of silly. And somewhat adorable.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

 

"Is Taira-chan still unconvinced?" Kuroko pestered further. Kuroko didn't always pry on someone else's business, but sometimes, that jerk is so stubborn.

 

Kagami just kept his mouth shut.

 

They were engulfed with silence until Midorima cleared his throat.

 

"A-Anyway, I'm not going to stay any longer. I just came back to fetch something. I shall go, farewell."

 

"Till we meet again, Midorima-kun." Kuroko bowed at the leaving teen until the door was finally shut. Once Midorima's footsteps cannot be heard anymore, Kuroko initiatively fumbled something on the knob to lock it.

 

"Phew, that was close." Kagami sighed in relief, slumping at the nearest wall, exhausted.

 

"Yes, you're right Kagami-kun. And he's too shocked to realize that you're still wearing the gym clothes you used during the practice match."

 

"Oh shit. That too. Or maybe he did but realized the utter impossiblity of it all and just dismissed the matter instead."

 

"Yes, you're quite right at that too. Do you always get this smart when you're a female, Kagami-chan?"

 

"What do you say, bastard?"

 

And suddenly, after a brief moment, there's someone knocking at the door. And not just someone. It's their coach.

 

"Kuroko-kun? Is that you?"

 

Both of their gazes were snapped back at the door.

 

"Hai. It's me, coach." Kuroko answered.

 

"Coach is here?! Oh my god--"

 

"Keep quiet, Kagami-kun."

 

"What are we gonna do, Kuroko?!" Kagami hissed, his hands getting clammy.

 

"I said, please calm down--"

 

"If coach saw me like this, what are we going to do?! What if the whole basketball club knew that--"

 

"Kuroko-kun." The voice behind the door said once again. This time, it is more firm and threatening.

 

Kagami braced himself and tried to find the strength to prepare him at all cost.

 

"Why is there," The coach started, her tone oddly suspicious, "A girl's voice inside the men's shower room? Don't tell me... you're hiding your woman?!"

 

Oh shit, no. Just no.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you still want me to continue? XD


	8. Another Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kuroko," Aida threatened. "You better get out and tell me where's the other idiot or else... I'm gonna burn the evidence of your manlyhoods so that you'll all be forbidden from breeding your own clan forever! Now, open up!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Please, let me explain--"
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you have a phone?! I'm gonna tell my parents that I may not last long enough to see them in the next holiday--" After getting changed, Kagami never wasted any second.
> 
>  
> 
> "Shhhh, Kagami-kun. I'm thinking for the both of us. The least that you could do is to stay still--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna-san! Fancy meeting you again!
> 
> I've just finished my exams! Fortunately. XD
> 
> That's why I never wasted extra time to update this chapter! I hope you appreciate it! Enjoy!

"Kagami-kun."

 

Kuroko said calmly, hands steadying the addressed person who was almost close to choking himself.

 

"Is she going to cut us to bits?!"

 

The (fe)male infront of him screeched, completely overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. His knees were trembling and he could have toppled forward if Kuroko wasn't supporting him instead.

 

"Ka-ga-mi-kun."

 

Kuroko said more firmly. But Kagami was just so stupid and terrified to listen to his shadow's words. Tsk. Those things never work on circumstances like this, the redhead mused.

 

"We have to plan something. Do you think that window up there could fit me? You're going to help me climb up there--wait!! Why are you shoving this to me?! What is this?!"

 

Kagami is almost hysterical as he frantically asked what was the specimen he's clutching. He had no time for comprehending Kuroko's ministrations. His brain can't even process the signals properly to discern what is the thing shoved infront of him.

 

"My t-shirt, Kagami-kun. It came here, from my gym bag. Fortunately, I've brought it on my way here."

 

Kuroko explained, illustrating his point by presenting his bag which seems to have materialized out of nowhere. Of course, it's Kuroko, nothing's impossible with him. It's hardly surprising, it's kind of funny.

 

Can he really make the things around him became invisible too? Awesome.

 

"I know! Of course this is a t-shirt! I mean what am I going to do with this?!"

 

"Do you realized that you're still wearing your clothes during the practice match, do you realized how would it look like if they noticed what you look like and 'Kagami' is missing?"

 

"Oh."

 

When Kagami gestured like he was going to take off his shirt on the spot (Kuroko held a sharp breath), a hand stopped him. Furious, the redhead looked up to express his irritation.

 

"Please have some shame as a woman, Kagami-kun. If you think you could still undress infront of boys, this situation is way different now. Please go to an empty cubicle and change."

 

Ah. Yes. Yes, of course. Kuroko is always right, you can't protest his principles.

 

It didn't take a second when Kagami's whole face heated up. Before he closed the door of his chosen cubicle, he peeked his head and uttered: "Damn you."

 

...

 

It took almost two minutes for Kagami to come out. The shirt he's wearing was thankfully thick that he didn't have to worry about having his enlarged breasts visible, especially since he's not wearing that kind of underwear (or is it a mask?) that cupped girls' boobs and protected them from vultures.

 

Kuroko had been waiting at the door and doing his very best to at least calm the woman banging at the other side.

 

"Kuroko," Aida threatened. "You better get out and tell me where's the other idiot or else... I'm gonna burn the evidence of your manlyhoods so that you'll all be forbidden from breeding your own clan forever! Now, open up!"

 

"Please, let me explain--"

 

"Do you have a phone?! I'm gonna tell my parents that I may not last long enough to see them in the next holiday--" After getting changed, Kagami never wasted any second.

 

"Shhhh, Kagami-kun. I'm thinking for the both of us. The least that you could do is to stay still--"

 

"--Oh! And do you remember what I told you about Grandma? That she's not going to die until the day she saw my first newborn?! Fuck, how am I supposed to tell them--"

 

The conversation (you mean, banter) was cut off as the door was forcefully opened, revealing the coach, the captain and all the other basketball members who caught sight of the commotion.

 

Thankfully, -- Kagami rejoiced albeit partially -- there was no Shutoku members present. Apparently, they left just before the climax happened. Midorima (due to too much mortiphication) might keep this a secret. But Takao? You can't trust that guy. His ears are as sharp as his eye when it comes to gossips.

 

"Coach."

 

The passing veteran said flatly, a matter-of-factly, in a something-shitty-is-happening-but-who-cares-of-course-not-me-I've-seen-things-worse-than-this way.

 

The coach looks like she have just witnessed the mystery of life unfolding infront of her. Others stared dumbly, immitating the look of a starved tarsier, eyes larger than ever.

 

"Kuroko," Aida inhaled sharply before she continued her interrogation, "I'm going to give you a maximum of one minute to explain what's happening briefly and concisely. If you value your life: Start. Now."

 

"This is Taira-chan, Aida-san. Taira-chan, say hi."

 

"H-Hi? Umm-- Wait! Who do you think I am?! A deepshit fool? You bastard--"

 

"Taira-chan is a dear friend mine. She's a transferee from abroad, maybe that's why she's having troubles finding the right bathroom--"

 

"Hey! Do you think I am really that stupid, you assho--"

 

"Ah. So, that's why."

 

Releif became evident on both of their expressions (barely on Kuroko and a little bit exagerated by Kagami) as they watched how their coach believed their lamely made white lie. Leave it to Kuroko who was shrewd enough to come up with these things and sly enough to lie with a straight face. That bastard is adept at doing these anyways.

 

"Ah, Kuroko!" Kiyoshi, who was hovering from the sidelines, perked up. "Why don't you bring your friend here and introduce her to us?"

 

Oh. Kagami could feel another bullcrap coming. He could sense it deep in his bones. They have to escape now, there's not much time--

 

"Why of course, Kiyoshi-senpai."

 

Great.

 

Good job, Kuroko. Way to go.

 

As the members of the club filed out from the overly crowded men's bathroom, Kagami tried to pick the remaining shreds of his sanity together. He wished nothing but to get everything over with. He just wanna go home, cook a giant meal for himself and read the latest basketball magazine.

 

But currently, Fate didn't want it that way. It will never stop until Kagami is already sobbing and kneeling and begging for mercy. Hell, he's hardly even surprised if he turned into a pig the next week or a monkey the next month.

 

"Let's go Taira-chan."

 

He heard Kuroko muttered quietly. And seriously, if the jerk is not smiling at him so serenely and making his jittery nerves calm for once, he had probably shoved him on the toilet bowl.

 

...

 

"What the hell?!"

 

The coach boomed. Kagami's eyebrows twitched and he glared at the phantom player, whose normally blank eyes are clearly glinting with amusement, Sitting along with his other teammates who didn't bother pulling him out from his misery.

 

"Why are yours larger than me?!"

 

Aida yelled once again, incredulity and disbelief etched on her face.

 

"Uhh... eh..."

 

"I tried everything y'know?! I've tested each and every treatment to make my boobs better. And your saying that you didn't even do anything and just left it to be?! That's impossible!"

 

The coach further complained, her hands measuring Kagami's chests and comparing them to her own. And Kagami never even dared touching them with his own hands. Afterall, he is still in denial of what's happening and he's still hoping that this is just some sort of sick nightmare.

 

And what a damn thing would it be if his coach continued to pester him with questions about his (newfound) feminity especially since he's originally a boy, he just thinks of basketball and defeating the rainbow poops and he didn't know any shit of girl stuff. Just that, they bleed once a month and it's like a torture of life for everyone of them.

 

Wait.

 

Does that mean--

 

"Ano... Coach, I think that's enough for Taira-chan today. She's new her and she's still coping with the environment. I think she really wanted to go home right now."

 

"Haaaaaa? But we're not yet done getting acquainted with each other--hey! Where do you think you're going with Taira-san?! Oi! We're still talking--"

 

"We're going now, Aida-san."

 

Kuroko said as politely as possible. After picking up both of their gym bags (which were very heavy btw, at least for someone as delicate as Kuroko), the shadow approached the redhead and proceeded to tug him outside the gym. Kagami looked confused, staring at their linked hands curiously. The brunette girl who's observing the whole exchange looked like she's going to detonate.

 

"You mean, interrogating."

 

Kagami grumbled, now letting himself be dragged by the light blue-haired teen who was supposed to be way shorter than him. He's having enough of this day. The walk outside the building was proven difficult since the coach continued to insist of having 'Taira-san' stay a little bit longer.

 

"Kuroko!"

 

Kagami beseeched.

 

"Ouch, Kagami-kun. You're holding my hand way too tight."

 

"Ouch?!" Kagami cried, negativistic. "Midorima saw me looking like shit awhile ago, the coach scared the crap out of me when she was threatening us at the other side of the door, you even forfeit me willingly to the hands of hell by letting coach Aida grope my... my-- my chest!! And all you could say is ouch?! How about I--"

 

"Kagami-kun I can't breathe please take away your hands off me. I'm choking."

 

"Yeah, asshole. Tell me that with a stone-face and I'll fucking believe you."

 

But in the end, Kagami released his grip at his teammate. Afterall, Kuroko was the one who saved him a moment ago. Might as well spare him another chance to fix his shrewd behavior before strangling him for real.

 

"Let's go, Kagami-kun. It's evening already, girls like you were supposed to be at home by this time."

 

Kuroko uttered smoothly, walking towards the schoolgate without waiting Kagami anymore.

 

"Hey, Kuroko, wait up! HEY! You look like you are suffering while carrying both of our bags! Who the hell told you to carry mine, anyway?! Let me help you--"

 

"Girls were not supposed to carry heavy things, Kagami-kun. I thought our etiquette teacher told us about that?"

 

"I AM NOT A GIRL! I mean... Am I? Wait this is so confusing-- uhhh!!! Just... just don't think about it okay? You look like you are going to collapse, so give me my bag! NOW!" 

 

Kuroko sighed defeatedly, "As you wish."

 

Kagami huffed out an annoyed "Hmmpt!" before crudely snatching his bag off from the other and walking briskly, purposely leading ahead.

 

It didn't took long enough before the ace noted that nobody is following him instead.

 

"Baka Kuroko, what the hell are you stalling for? Did you really overworked yourself just by carrying my bag? Ha! Just how weak are you--"

 

His speech was cut off for Kagami was taken aback from Kuroko's suspicious, unreadable expression. Seriously, the jerk could get sacry sometimes. Can't he just tell Kagami the reason why he is acting like this bluntly as he used to? He's making the redhead close to shitting his pants yet again--

 

"Blood..."

 

He uttered, voice barely heard. His blue eyes widening slightly.

 

"What--"

 

"There's blood Kagami-kun... On your shorts..."

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what's inside your mind? Please?
> 
> TBC (Of course. XD and it's all because of you)


	9. The Girl Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A panty."
> 
>  
> 
> "A wh-wha?"
> 
>  
> 
> "A panty, Kagami-kun. Do you have one here?"
> 
>  
> 
> Kagami was thunderstricken beyond words. It is common knowledge that Kuroko might be unpredictable and spontaneous, but his sudden outburst truly overcame Kagami's expectations.
> 
>  
> 
> "P-p-pan..." He found himself in a dilemma of pronouncing the word right without stuttering. Goddamnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you don't mind... *smiles sheepishly*

Kagami looked like he just lost a huge part of his brain cells as he stared back at Kuroko, the latter's expression altered ever so slightly with terror.

 

And when there's something that could make the great Mr. I-am-great-hiding-my-emotions-see-that Kuroko Tetsuya scared (even just a little bit), it means BIG DEAL.

 

"Blood."

 

Kagami muttered, voice alarmingly blank. His body seems to be having a complete shut down and now he is not moving.

 

"Kagami-kun?"

 

Kuroko asked, hoping that his mere voice could bring the other's wandering soul back to the owner's pliant, unresponsive body. Apparently, the effort was in vain.

 

"Kagami-kun, please say something."

 

Kuroko pleaded, his smooth voice which always unleash an infinite string of snarky comments thrown to the redhead's way now containing a sliver of worry. He is concerned if his light is still in his healthy state of mind. Kagami's reaction is quite threatening.

 

He can't continue his promise of being Kagami's support to be the best in Japan if his ace is going to break down like this.

 

His ace.

 

Finally, Kagami snapped from his own daze to leave an opinion about his current situation. It's the closest he had seen of Kuroko being affected. The usually emphatic shadow must now be very perturbed about his behavior.

 

He shouldn't have exaggerated it too much, Kagami thought grimly. Pushing the tiny thorns of guilt that kept on clawing his heart, he provided an explanation. He should apologize later.

 

"I... my legs felt a little wobbly... My stomach feels weird-- but not that kind of weird when you're hungry or constipated--"

 

But before he could ever finished, a wave of nausea slapped him like a truck. The colors around him recasted like he is just wearing a 3D eye glasses on movie theaters (but much more realistic and in a much more miserable situation) and his feet felt like bricks.

 

And also, he's gotten this very huge urge to lie himself accross the street and hibernate without any care about the world. Cars be damned.

 

"Kagami-kun!"

 

In an instant, Kuroko is already near him - Kagami is already this centimeter close to believing that he could teleport himself, the bastard - and he was aiding Kagami not to fall completely and pitifully on his (bloody) ass.

 

Kuroko weighed the symptoms and signs Kagami is having. He might have missed something. He mat not be a fan of women's anatomy (despite having a friend who downright worships them) but he could pick up the clues. Could it be...?

 

"You must be experiencing menstruation. I doubt if I have enough knowledge in that area save for the ones I learned in books and lectures."

 

Kuroko murmured quietly as he hoisted his almost nonfunctional teammate to sit on the edge of the sidewalk. It's almost night already, the crickets are chirping like bitches and it's annoying the hell out of Kagami's mashed up brain.

 

"Yeah, Kuroko. What will I be if you're not here?"

 

The shadow gave him one of his rarest, ghost smiles.

 

"Probably on your own grave already, Kagami-kun. Who knows that the great ace of Seirin cannot even handle some menstrual cramps?"

 

"Mind repeating them, asshole?"

 

"My pleasure Kagami-kun. And I quote 'Probably on your own grave already, Kagami-kun. Who knows that the great ace--"

 

The redhead brows furrowed and he flailed one hand to signal the other to stop what he is saying.

 

"Okay! Okay! Just... shut up, smartass..." He mumbled, pressing his knees subconsciously.

 

"I'm afraid to say that this is already the extent of my service to support you from your very peculiar problem, Kagami-kun."

 

"You're not leaving me are you?" He snarled.

 

"I didn't say that, Kagami-kun. What am I trying to imply is we could also ask help to those people who had similar experiences."

 

"W-What do you mean?"

 

Are there other people who had been mutated into his or her opposite sex overnight?

 

Kuroko seemed to know what he's thinking (that psychic jerk) because the next thing he mentioned was:

 

"Baka Kagami-kun. It's not like that," Kuroko snorted softly at Kagami's enraging expression, "What I mean was we could get ideas to those people who have usually undergone periods, women."

 

Women. Kagami gulps. He didn't want where the conversation is going but he don't have any other options. With throat strained, he listens dutifully.

 

"And since," Kuroko paused to put one slender finger on his chin, as if contemplating, "Our circle of women friends is limited to our coach, Momoi-san and your master, Alex-san..."

 

"No, not coach... and definitely not Alex." Kagami suppressed a shiver as he tried picturing out a scenario of him, feminity and any of the aforementioned people.

 

Kuroko sighed. "So, I guess we're down to Momoi-san."

 

Kagami offered a stiff nod. "Definitely Momoi-san, she is much more tolerable," He said, bringing his hands to rub his arms as he suddenly sneezed, "Now can we please go to somewhere warm?"

 

The breeze is so chilling it might freeze their dicks numb. Oh wait, he forgot. He don't have one. It's gone just this afternoon.

 

Like magic.

 

"Of course we can, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied flatly as though the wrath of the cruel weather didn't affect him one bit. His nose was turning red though. Even the great, Mr. Indifferent as shit Kuroko Tetsuya is still human.

 

"Who says we must discuss this outside the cold anyway?" Kagami huffed grumpily. With great difficulty, he managed to stand up and walked his slightly trembling lefs to a familiar direction. Kuroko silently trailed beside him as he promptly ignored his partner's tirade of complaints on the way his apartment.

 

Just as they were at the last block before Kagami's apartment, the weather's virulent attitude intensifies. It looks like a storm is coming.

 

"Hello Momoi-san?"

 

Kagami glanced at the light blue haired boy as he distanced himself. And based on the high-pitch shrill echoing fromthe device and even reaching the glory of his eardrums, it looks like he's talking to the manager of Touo.

 

Oh, and is it just him or was Kuroko's ears blushing? Nevermind, it's because of the dropping temperature, probably.

 

"I see. I will get the item immediately. Thank you." And just like that, the call ended. Kuroko snapped his phone shut.

 

"We need to run at the nearest convenience store." He proclaimed.

 

"Ah, to buy something?" Kagami inquired. Kuroko offered a nod.

 

"A napkin. And no, not the one you're thinking right now. It's not the tissue-like thing placed on the tablewares during meals."

 

Oooh. A napkin. It sounds remotely like a weapon.

 

"Don't look so horrified Kagami-kun. I'm pretty sure you're familiar with it already."

 

But sadly, he wasn't.

 

Kuroko is quick to catch up on what he's thinking when he suddenly became eerily quiet.

 

With what Kagami supposed to be another long suffering sigh from his shadow, Kuroko said, "Well, we can't help that. What besides basketball revolves around your head after all?"

 

Seeing no mistake about the statement, Kagami refused to retort any more. The walk became silent as they approached the nearest convenience store.

 

"Hey, sorry."

 

Kuroko spared him a moment before refocusing his gaze forward, "For what, Kagami-kun?"

 

"For being dragged in this fucking mess? And for putting up with every of my complaints?"

 

"That was not something you intentionally did. Besides, it's my decision to help you."

 

Kagami snorted. Of course, typical Kuroko, "Whatever."

 

"Oh, we're already here."

 

...

 

"What do you mean by wings? Does this have feathers or something?"

 

Currently, Kuroko deduced, their short journey was proven difficult given by Kagami's pitiful and ever-so limited vocabulary of female language. Although he might admit that he's having some hardships searching for the right pad too.

 

After another minute of hopeless scouring, Kagami growled in frustration, snatched the nearest pack, shoved them to Kuroko's arms and hauled him infront of the counter. There was a holy minute of muteness as the cashier - a woman, unfortunately - stared at the lone item, then at Kuroko who looks disturbingly nonchalant and punched the price.

 

And once they were finally outside, wow, it started raining on cue. Both covered themselves with their jackets as they moved briskly underneath the heavy wheather.

 

...

 

"Phew! At last we're already here." Kagami exclaimed, relieved. His bag and clothes were now drenched wet. Kuroko on the other hand, was just as douse too.

 

The shirt he's wearing was thoroughly soaked by the rain and it's getting uncomfortable. He briefly considered taking it off, but after a grudging realization about his predicament, he dismissed the idea. He wouldn't risk freaking out his shadow yet again.

 

"I'll go get us some spare change of clothing." The redhead informed as he disappeared to his bedroom.

 

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he carefully seated himself at the couch. He inspected their newly acquired material, silently calculating the amount of trouble that he have to manage for the next few hours.

 

Meanwhile, Kagami had an arduous time finding smaller sizes of shirts. As well as pants. During his search he found his mind wandering back to his impasse.

 

Come to think of it. They literally have little to no idea about this. These kinds of circumstances were quite rare if not unique. They didn't have any hints or clues of how this bogus even happened. Kagami racked his brain for any possible causes. He had almost forgotten how the day before the incident happened. He's quite sure that something in there might have triggered this.

 

Lots of conclusions ran through his mind. Many potentialities were generated from his non-existent brain. He remembered his childhood, the memorable days when he used to compare penises with his classmates during training camps at middle school, his struggles as he thrived industriously to finally cultivate his lanky body into an ideal, lean form, and many more recollections which were related to his masculinity and malehood.

 

What if he didn't turn back properly as a man that he was supposed to be before their next tournament? What if he couldn't turn back at all?

 

Kagami shook his head vigorously, dual colored locks bouncing with his movement. He shouldn't allow these negative thoughts to keep on bugging his head. They're like ink stains on his shirt that when he rub it continuously to wash it away, the blot will only spread further.

 

The teen have himself engrossed finding the right apparel in his drawers instead. The raiments Alex have left during her stay were already used- Kagami cast all of his despair in one glance at the pile of laundry waiting at him with imaginary open arms - and his only hope now were the clothes at the deepest pits of his cabinets that he had outgrown.

 

Too tired to juice something out of his brain anymore, Kagami released a mournful exhale and brought what options he have inside his room. On his hands he carried two shirts of diffirent designs but with the same sizes (Kuroko might do fine with one but still it is quite large for Kagami), a comfortable, beige trouser (for Kuruko) and a pair of pajama pants with a garter for adjustment (for him, luckily).

 

Outside, Kuroko peered at him for a second before diverting his focus back to his previous business. Apparently, he's reading the instructions at the back of the object on how to put it properly.

 

"Right now," Kuroko announced. Kagami noticed a red shade dusting the back of his neck and the tips of his ears and his suspicions only kept on growing as the silence stretched, "What we need..."

 

There is a nagging feeling inside Kagami but still he chose to understand his teammate's partial speech disorientation and waited patiently. He is a nice friend, okay? Even if said friend didn't return it the way he did.

 

He raised one forked brow in irritation.

 

"Well?" He snapped.

 

"A panty."

 

"A wh-wha?"

 

"A panty, Kagami-kun. Do you have one here?"

 

Kagami was thunderstricken beyond words. It is common knowledge that Kuroko might be unpredictable and spontaneous, but his sudden outburst truly overcame Kagami's expectations.

 

"P-p-pan..." He found himself in a dilemma of pronouncing the word right without stuttering. Goddamnit.

 

He wished that he was as shameless as his shadow. As Kuroko moved on from his short moment of embarassment like it didn't even happened at all, Kagami was still stupified as he vaguely listened when the other proceeded on explaining him the right process and proper application of the material which for him hardly even mattered.

 

"Are you even listening, Kagami-kun?"

 

Kagami jolted. Kuroko looked at him with wide, judging eyes. The orbs bore into him in a way that unveils his soul and expose his most grievious sins.

 

"Alex did leave some pieces of her clothing here after going back to America. I wonder if she left some of her... uh... undergarments too. Maybe she did. Well, yeah..."

 

Came a stuttered reply. Kuroko then stood up and spoke with a voice that means business, "Okay, you could go get those. Momoi-san adviced you to take a bath and if you're actually listening awhile ago, you should know how to put the pad. I'll be at the other side of the door, Kagami-kun. If you want something just ask."

 

"Okay."

 

The light conversation was followed with wonderful peace, although the following events after were anything but.

 

...

 

"I can't do this." Kagami proclaimed, trying to cease a whine.

 

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko started, his unwavering patience being thoroughly tested by this calamity, "You could do it. You said you listened right?"

 

Silence.

 

"Y-Yeah, but it won't stick!"

 

"You must remove the paper, Kagami-kun." A deadpan voice responded.

 

"Oh! Yes, you're right! But how could I position the whole damn thing?"

 

Kuroko gave the door a scalding stare, willing the one inside it to just explode. He thought that after all their previous complications (to which he was coerced), he could finally relax and read his new novels.

 

"Kagami-kun."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Please just give it to me."

 

After a moment of hesitation. The door was opened slightly to reveal a slightly trembling hand holding what presumed to be a piece of fabric and a napkin.

 

With delicate touches, Kuroko adjust the material to fit the garment properly. After a few minutes, he knocked at the door to give back his finished masterpiece.

 

"T-Thanks." With a strained whisper, Kagami told his saviour. One slender, quivering hand appeared to meet Kuroko's outstretched one and get what he's holding. The door was closed quietly and Kuroko gazed back at it with empathy.

 

...

 

Kagami sit on the couch, unmoving. Kuroko eyed him fleetingly.

 

"Wow, Kagami-kun. I assumed this is the longest time you got yourself to behave and sit still."

 

"Oh, shut up," Kagami retorted with a high pitched voice (though still deeper than any average girl's), "I've been feeling really shitty and uncomfortable. My legs were like lead, y'know? And I felt extremely lazy."

 

"That could be the effects triggered by your menstrual period," Kuroko said a matter-of-factly, nodding to himself, "I'm afraid you have to endure these conditions for mostly three days."

 

"Three days." The Seirin ace groaned, dropping his head with his neck bared and massaging his temples in stress.

 

A telephone ring cut through the air. Kuroko cast the device a gander before looking back at his teammate. Kagami, meanwhile, heed the call no mind.

 

"Kagami-kun. You should answer it." Kuroko scolded.

 

"I'm too fatigued to even move, Kuroko. I've been suffering through so much pressure. Could you just answer it for me? Please? I can't moooooove." Kagami reasoned, making no signs of movement or action.

 

"A simple call won't kill you." Kuroko pestered further. When Kagami remained motionless, Kuroko sighed and picked the call himself instead.

 

"Hello? This is Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami-kun's friend. If you have something to tell him you may direct your message to me. Thank you for your understanding." Kuroko sounded like some automated voice you heard from the other line when your call won't go through. Kagami huffed a laugh.

 

Kagami muzzily listened as Kuroko attended the caller politely. After a few more minutes, Kuroko put down the phone with a soft click.

 

"Who's that? Is he the electrician I called a week ago?"

 

"Sadly, he isn't," Kuroko's eyes were unreadable and Kagami could sense some trouble stirring, "He said he was your brother--"

 

"Ha! Then that might be a prank! You should have known that I don't have any brother. And please tell me that you didn't bite--"

 

"Please stop cutting me off, Kagami-kun. I am not yet finished. He introduced himself as Himuro Tatsuya. And I know for a fact that he is from Yosen and both of you shared some bond during your childhood. But that's not the problem here... he is coming to visit you tommorow, just as what you two agreed."

 

Kagami abruptly fell into a pile of hopeless heap before Kuroko could even finish his statement.

 

"And that is not the only thing we must be concerned of," Kuroko added and Kagami's gut twisted even more as a flashback of a scene when he and his brother coincide to reconcile sometimes crept back to his mind (and unfortunately that sometimes is tommorrow), "He is going to stay overnight."

 

"Oh shit."

 

"Yes, Kagami-kun. You're quite right at that."

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think? *awkward laugh*


	10. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tatsuya is coming over tomorrow! Not the day after, not next week! TOMORROW!" the Seirin ace growled, resuming her pacing back and forth across the floor while once again yanking on her scarlet locks. "I can't call it off, not after all the planning we’ve gone through. Do you know how hard it is to get tickets to Tokyo from Akita? Freaking impossible if you ask me! And he’s going to be staying the night too? God damn it! This is just what I didn’t need! More men breaking into my life when I’m going through a crisis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After long weeks of struggling with my editor (thank you very much Andre-chan! You rock! XD) and difficult days of finishing schoolworks and facing exams, at last...
> 
> MY FIRST EVER UPDATE FOR THE YEAR!
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me. I would like to express my gratefulness to all who were following through my story until now. Thank you so much guys!
> 
> Have fun!

"Why can't they let me rest for one freaking night?!" Kagami cried, pacing back and forth, running her hands through her by now long red hair. The rain was still dumping its payload outside, and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. That didn’t make holding a normal conversation any easier, either, leaving the pitiful redhead to shout her thoughts instead.

 

Kuroko, however, remained as calm and passive as ever, and instead stared up at the (still taller) redhead girl. The shadow looked utterly nonchalant about her struggles and it was seriously starting to piss her off.

 

The bluenette plopped himself daintily down in the middle of his sofa, observing Kagami's movements like she was a contestant on a game show, or maybe the protagonist of some tragic horror movie who gets to scream until the end of the film. Kuroko's large, crystal blue eyes were unreadable and unwavering as they stared at her, making the redhead bristle in annoyance. If Kagami was anyone else, she could have sworn that his teammate was actually laughing at his current torture, which was... partially true in some aspects.

 

"Tatsuya is coming over tomorrow! Not the day after, not next week! TOMORROW!" the Seirin ace growled, resuming her pacing back and forth across the floor while once again yanking on her scarlet locks. "I can't call it off, not after all the planning we’ve gone through. Do you know how hard it is to get tickets to Tokyo from Akita? Freaking impossible if you ask me! And he’s going to be staying the night too? God damn it! This is just what I didn’t need! More men breaking into my life when I’m going through a crisis!”

 

Spinning about, Kagami fixed his eyes onto his delicate shadow, who was still fixing him with his patented, ‘Dear-god-just-calm-the-fuck-down-Kagami-kun’ look. “Kuroko!” Kagami said, running over and caging the bluenette in with her arms, her own blood red eyes meeting his sky-blue. “You have to help me change back!”

 

Kuroko sighed, glancing away from Kagami’s chest as the redhead unknowingly gave him a pretty good look down her shirt. "I’ve noticed that it is possible for you to return back to normal, Kagami-kun," he said, choosing his words delicately so as not to set off his friend again.

 

Kagami snorted in disbelief, annoyed by the bluenette’s obtuseness. "Oh yeah, so did that other guy!" the redhead muttered, sarcasm thick in her tone, "What was his name again? Oh yeah, first name: No Shit. Last name: Sherlock!"

 

Kuroko, used to his light's constant expletives, promptly ignored her and continued his analysis. "With the exception of the first day, you were a guy in the morning, but when evening came you transformed back into a girl."

 

Kagami rolled her eyes. Sure, she had returned being a guy just this morning, but that still left her a woman at night. So, the least that they could interpret from this was that it was possible for her to transmute back and forth at any given time.

 

The only problem was that she didn't know when and how the change would occur, or even what triggered it in the first place.

 

Kagami pulled the garter of her bra down, the fabric having rode up slightly thanks to her bouncing and panicking. Fortunately, there's still enough undergarments for her to last a week. However, this left her private regions terribly uncomfortable, and she's slowly coming to believe that napkins were secretly biological superweapons.

 

She snaked her arm inside her shirt, scratching at the stretch marks caused by the garters of the garment that was fitted a little bit too snuggly to her body. She could still vividly remember the hardships of putting it on, as it had to taken her and Kuroko almost 30 minutes (with minimal assistance from the shadow) to finally manage her problem.

 

A cough interrupted her musings, causing Kagami to whip her head around and subsequently blush in embarrassment as she realized that she was unintentionally performing a strip show for her forgotten company. Kuroko, for his part, was doing his very best to avoid looking at the redhead’s form, and was wearing a highly embarrassed expression on his face: the corners of his pale cheeks were flushed red in a blush, and his mouth was opened partly to enhance his breathing. His eyes were fixed on the far wall, away from the redhead’s form.

 

It was one of the strongest expression Kagami had ever seen him make (outside of the basketball court, that is).

 

And for the record, Kagami concluded internally, her shadow had executed more visible expressions today than he had during the entirety of their Especially-Made-From-Hell training camp just last month.

 

Still, back to the topic at hand, none of what Kuroko said could explain why….

 

Oh.

 

Something clicked inside Kagami's head, and an excited expression appeared on her face. "Kuroko..." she started, her head clear of distractions and functioning properly for the very first time. "Don't you think that there's--"

 

"A pattern? Yes." Kuroko answered in his usual monotone, diving into Kagami’s psych yet again and predicting what's inside her head, effectively cutting off his teammate.

 

The redhead spared his life a chance and instead of plunging the rest of the napkins down the other teen's throat (which she sorely wanted to do), she instead opted to ask the shadow another question.

 

"Do you think...?"

 

Kuroko cast her a 'fucking finally' look before he opened his mouth to finished his friend's statement, "During the day, you'll be a guy and during the night, you'll be a girl. It's not much, but we can consider this to be a working theory."

 

The redhead frowned. “But what about the first time I transformed? That was in the morning, not night!” she said.

 

Kuroko nodded, the redhead having raised a pertinent point. Turning to face away from his light, he raised a hand to his chin, scratching it thoughtfully as he considered this additional piece of information. “Ah, yes, that would the proverbial spanner in the works,” he said, to which Kagami replied with a dumbfounded expression. “Huh?” she asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

 

Kuroko shot her a sidelong glance, before rolling his eyes and shrugging. “Never mind, Kagami-kun. Like I said, it’s just a theory.”

 

Kagami sighed, pinching the brow of her nose in mild irritation. “Okay, fair enough. But theory or not, none of this changes the fact that Tatsuya will still find out about this come nightfall if we don’t do something about it!" she said, flinging her arms out to the side in exasperation.

 

Kuroko shot her another sideways glance, his eyes flashing with an unreadable glint. "Have you ever considered just telling him the truth, Kagami-kun?" he asked.

 

Kagami’s head snapped back to him, her long locks swaying along behind her. "Are you joking?!" she cried out, as if the bluenette had just announced that he was going to quit basketball and take up cheerleading in America.

 

Kuroko sent Kagami an unimpressed glare, probably having plucked that particular mental image from her mind using his freaky psychic powers. "I'm trying to improve my skills in that area, but rest assured that I am not pulling any punch lines right now," he said in his normal monotone, causing Kagami to sigh in exasperation. "You know what, if you're idolizing Izuki-senpai just say so. And besides, I just can't tell him directly! I don't want to bother him! Troubling you was enough already!" she said as the bluenette looked up with interest, his eyes swiveling over to the window.

 

"Oh," he said quietly, getting up to peer outside. Kagami frowned, her head once again cocking to the side in confusion.

 

"Oh? what oh?" she asked

 

"I think I should get going now,” the bluenette said, turning back to face the redhead. “The storm appears to have subsided finally, and if I hurry I could make it home before it picks back up again."

 

Kagami gave him an incredulous look, her mouth falling open in shock. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

 

The petite shadow was already making his way towards the door. He was about to reach the doorknob when a larger figure blocked him from doing so. Kuroko eyed the redhead blankly, her form nowhere near as imposing as it normally was thanks to Kagami’s decrease in height (now just an inch taller than Kuroko). "I'm talking about going home, Kagami-kun. Unless you're suggesting that I spend the night here. In an apartment with only one bed."

 

Kagami blushed furiously, but adamantly refused to move out of the way, instead choosing to fling her arms out to either side, ostensibly blocking the doorway completely. "No one's leaving until we solve this problem!" she shrieked, her anger spiking by the second.

 

Kuroko took a step back, raising his hands defensively as he did so. "Like I said, I can't offer any solutions as of right now. However, I believe that if we take a little time off and allow cooler heads to prevail, I can--”

 

"Abandon me?" Kagami interrupted, sending her shadow a malevolent look. She couldn't believe this: Kuroko could really be a heartless bastard sometimes.

 

Kuroko stared back at her with gentle, snow-blue eyes, and Kagami honestly began to wonder if he was actually a witch who performed a spell to make his eyes that big and deep looking. "No, that's not what I mean,” he said, trying to reason with the irate redhead. “For now, we should just rest and wait how the day would be tomorrow. I have some important errands to do and I'm coming back here anyway--"

 

"So you're really going to abandon me?" Kagami again interrupted, her fist balling up in anger as she did so.

 

"How many times do I have to say this--", Kuroko tried explaining once again but before he could even start, Kagami was already stepping forward and grabbing him by his delicate shoulders. Blue eyes widened as he was picked up, the redhead’s smaller frame belying her still prodigious strength, and unceremoniously chucked outside, his rear end landing on the top of the steps.

 

"You. Asshole!” Kagami snarled, her bright red eyes staring accusatorily down at Kuroko.

 

"Kagami-kun--" Kuroko started to say, reaching out his hand towards the redhead before-

 

*SLAM*

 

Kuroko stared at the door as he heard the lock click, his small form beginning to shake under the very punishing temperature and freezing ground, which his sock-clad feet did little to defend against. He could faintly hear the raged stomping inside the room he had been forced to vacate and the unladylike roar that followed after.

 

He desperately rubbed his arms as a gust of wind ripped through his short sleeved shirt, an attempt that barely gave him any benefit from the cruel weather (and from the cruel treatment of his (girl)friend whom he had helped and who kicked him out right after).

 

He hugged his gym bag tightly against his chest, and briefly considered going back in to retrieve his shoes and jacket, before deciding against it as he recalled the animal like expression of his teammate.

 

Kuroko sighed. He liked Kagami, he really did, but sometimes his hard-headedness was just too much to handle. If he only he could just stop being so stubborn and listen to his cyan haired friend just this once.

 

And now, he was the one who was abandoned, left in the middle of a deserted hallway to deal with the cruel cold. The rain was indeed lighter outside, but he truly underestimated the capabilities of the chilling wind. Maybe he could borrow an umbrella and some slippers from the kind landlady. And maybe he could try his luck and hope that he could safely make his way home without freezing to death. Damn Kagami-kun for misinterpreting everything.

 

(and for having those rum hued orbs which had been the oblivious culprit of his utter defeat against the redhead)

 

...

 

Morning came, and as Kuroko had predicted, Kagami opened his eyes to find that he had reverted back to his original (and very much missed) male body. His period had stopped (oh god, thank you) by then as well as his other sufferings, like the cramps and short temper, but he was also left with a nagging sense of guilt about his sudden dismissal of his shadow.

 

He hadn’t even spared the boy his shoes and jacket to save his (fragile and ultimately proven weak) life from the weather outside. It wasn’t that the other hadn't deserved it (the bastard) but he didn't believe that he could be that cruel to his best friend.

 

Perhaps he could understand why guys were always grumbling about women on their periods now.

 

He shot the folded clothing and footwear an undeserved scathing glare. The forgotten materials were laid neatly on a clean rack and ever since the morning, just after the return of his manhood, he had been reflecting on his mistakes. He had tried dialing up Kuroko's number numerous times, growing even more anxious with each subsequent greeting from his mailbox. Even if the bluenette was purposely ignoring the call, he was still doing a damn good job at making the other regret his actions.

 

Well, he could handle that. What Kagami couldn't handle was the fact that Kuroko might not be answering his phone because he was unable to, and instead his body was lying frozen in the middle of the road, his delicate form frozen to the ground while his dulled blue eyes stared out unseeingly like the chips of ice they so often resembled. Or because he was lying broken and alone in the middle of a huge field after an enormous gust of wind had managed to pick him up and fling him out of Tokyo, possibly even depositing him on some remote island with no signal and no milkshakes to provide for his survival.

 

And all of this was because of Kagami. The one he had aided along the journey of escaping from the hell that every straight, manly man was horrified of. The one he had kicked out of his apartment without giving him a chance to explain. The one who had left his shoes and his jacket and probably his sanity (because who was sane enough to battle the downright dick-numbing cold outside the comfort of his heated apartment room?).

 

But that's not his major problem right now. Kagami groaned with dissatisfaction as he pulled the flat screen television to its fifth location, still not satisfied with the angle. With his returning strength, he transferred the poor appliance all around his apartment, searching for the perfect place to fit it. Today was the day and honestly, he can't keep himself from bouncing nervously. It was a habit he had developed since he was young. When he was panicky, he became extra clumsy. To release the excess energy, he had to do something to tire himself out (which in this case was to jump himself crazy until the landlady barged into his room and demanded that he hand over any and all sweets he may be holding onto, before deeming him a mentally retarded fool with the worst case of ADHD she had ever seen and leaving).

 

One way or the other, he was on his own now. And fuck, he didn't even have any concrete plan nor any way in which to assess the situation! He wasn’t Kuroko! He couldn’t think and plan like that intelligent little shit could!

 

But despite how much he was worrying, he couldn’t help but get excited over the prospect of seeing his brother again finally. It had been far too long since the Winter Cup, and they still had a long way to go to repair the bridge between them.

 

*DING DONG*

 

And speak of the devil!

 

Kagami bolted from his place on the couch just as quick as if he were in the Zone as he heard the sound of his doorbell ringing.

 

With great enthusiasm, he reached the handle and swung the door to reveal his well expected visitor--

 

"Ohayou, Kaga-chin~" a voice said around a mouthful of candy-bar, the owner’s lazy purple eyes turning to stare down at the redhead’s smaller form.

 

"Ffffff-fucking hell! Murasakibara?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagami yelled, taking a step back to get a better look at the Miracle.

 

The giant, who occupied the whole expanse of his door without even trying, munched his snack noisily. It took him a minute before swallowing his food and speaking. "I met Muro-chin in the department store awhile ago. He said he was coming over here, so I decided to come with because everything else is boring,~" he said, his words slurring lazily.

 

"But… you… why… YOU WEREN’T INVITED!" Kagami shrieked helplessly, flinging his arms into the air in outrage.

 

"I don't care~" the purple head replied, and Kagami sagged in defeat, knowing for a fact that it was nearly impossible to win an argument against the childish Center.

 

"Taiga?"

 

A bob of raven hair popped out from behind the giant’s back, the black hair falling down to cover one of his eyes in its normal fashion. Kagami’s grin immediately made itself back onto his face as he locked gazes with his brother’s one revealed eye.

 

"Tatsuya!" Kagami cried, taking a step forward.

 

The dark haired Yōsen player swiftly enveloped him in a tight embrace. "It's good to see you again, Taiga," Himuro murmured happily into his ear. Murasakibara, however, took the opportunity of Kagami's distraction to barge past him and into the room, having to duck his head to get through the doorframe and avoid the overhead fan.

 

"Muro-chin, I'm finished!~” he said, holding up the wrapper to his candy bar like a kid would to his mother. “Where's the trash can?" he asked.

 

"It's beside the door," Kagami barked, silently musing about the trouble he'd be dealing with much, much later. Now with that stubborn giant in tow, everything was just going to be that much more difficult.

 

"Muro-chin~ There's something weird inside the bin~"

 

Drowned in his internal thoughts, Kagami didn't hear Murasakibara as he called Himuro to see what he found inside the garbage can. Himuro's visible eye widened a little before he gasped. "Is... is that... blood?"

 

Kagami, belatedly noticing what was happening, went to approach the two of them. Upon realizing the current object of their interest, he let out a horrified (totally manly) squawk.

 

Inside the cursed bin was his used napkin, lying innocently atop the rest of his trash.

 

Himuro turned his head to the side, sending Kagami a confused glance. The taller teen beside him was now looking back at the redhead with mild interest.

 

Oh shit! Forgot about that.

 

Ok, Taiga, just play it cool. You’re fine.

 

"Ah, that?" The redhead said as casually as possible. "I cut my hand in the kitchen a couple days ago. Nothing too bad, but I did need to clean myself up a bit!” he said, allaying the pair’s confusion. Murasakibara huffed with disinterest, turning to face the rest of the apartment with mild curiosity, while Himuro’s eye narrowed in concern. “Are you okay?” he asked, taking a step towards the redhead while Kagami subtly took a corresponding step back.

 

“Yep, never better!” the redhead cried through clenched teeth.

 

Himuro scrutinized him for just another moment, before shrugging his shoulders unconcernedly and ostensibly dropping the subject. “Alright. Just make sure to be more careful next time, Taiga,” he scolded, patting his brother on the head just like he used to (despite the fact that Kagami was more than a head taller than him by now).

 

Himuro turned away from the redhead and stepped further into the house, before an idea crossed his mind and turned back to give gave his brother a small smile. "Speaking of cooking, perhaps I could teach you a new dish or two?" he asked, to which Kagami nodded excitedly.

 

"New food~ Yay~" Murasakibara said from his place behind the couch, his purple head popping up from where he had been searching beneath the piece of furniture, probably in pursuit of some wayward candy.

 

Kagami led them right into his kitchen. He couldn't afford raise their suspicions right now, and cooking was the one thing besides basketball that he felt the most comfortable with.

 

After all, he still had to come up with a plan to survive the night unscathed!

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... Kudos and comments will be wholeheartedly welcomed. ;3333

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions? Comments?


End file.
